The invention relates to devices for transmitting, high-frequency as well as digital signals between moving parts, consisting of a signal source and a signal sink connected by a transmission channel. Specifically, the present invention relates to the transmission of high-frequency signals such as intermediate-frequency signals or even digital data, rather than high-performance transmission in the microwave range. Such signals are normally made available as non-symmetrical signals.
High-frequency and also digital signals must frequently be transmitted between parts which are mobile relative to each other. A typical application of such transmission paths is radar technology, where signals are transmitted from the transmitter/receiver unit to the antenna.
Various devices are known for transmitting non-symmetrical signals. For instance, the transmission may be performed in a capacitive manner via a package of plates resembling a variable capacitor. The main problem of this arrangement is the current path between the mutually mobile parts is not precisely defined. Initially, the current flows through the plate package. The return path is normally the frame or chassis, which is mostly implemented as a screen or housing. When the parts are rotating relative to each other, however, it is particularly difficult to achieve an effective low-inductance frame or ground connection. This results in the inherent problems with the previous transmission systems. In this case, it is very difficult to achieve constant transmission characteristics and a constant cross-talk.
Even though transmission paths implemented with the aid of variable capacitors have a comparatively large bandwidth, in distinction from other transmission techniques, they present the disadvantage of high engineering expenditures (in terms of the plate packages) and an upper limit frequency which is far below a wavelength corresponding to the dimensions of the plate package. Another disadvantage of this arrangement is their high sensitivity to mechanical loads as well as shocks and vibrations.
Transmission paths based on coupled resonance circuits present good transmission characteristics, but naturally they only have a very narrow band. They have high expenditure requirements (in terms of manufacturing technology), and may possibly require trimming. For different applications, each of these elements must be dimensioned differently. As a result, it is nearly impossible to obtain a wide range of products with such transmission paths in a standard design.
In order to avoid the disadvantages of these arrangements, several approaches have been tried to improve the high-frequency transmission characteristics of conventional collector rings. One such approach involves a method of simultaneously inputting the signals at several locations so that the occurrence of resonances at elevated frequencies is ensured during limited operating conditions. In another approach, attempts have been made to configure a slip ring with a defined wave resistance and to terminate it with the wave resistor at a suitable location.
Both approaches are entirely unsuitable for broad-band high-frequency transmission because they begin from a closed annular contact path. This path will always be a capacitive load. Even when a resistor is mounted, which corresponds to the wave resistor, a closed ring can never be designed to be free of reflections. With reference to FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, the explanation for this is as follows.
FIG. 4 shows a closed ring which is designed with a wave resistor of Zo=50xe2x80x2xcexa9. An impedance 15 with R=50xe2x80x2xcexa9 is mounted on this wave resistor. FIG. 5 shows a small segment of the ring including the impedance. On the assumption that the ring is actually terminated, and free of reflections, a wave propagating along the direction would encounter an impedance ahead of the impedance 15. This is the result of mounting in parallel the real resistor (with R=50xe2x80x2xcexa9) and the line (with Zo=50xe2x80x2xcexa9) for the purpose of continuing conduction behind the resistor. The value of the parallel circuit is 25xe2x80x2xcexa9. As a result, the line cannot be free of reflections for the wave ahead of the resistor. Even with all other combinations of wave resistors and terminating resistors, a line free of reflections is unobtainable.
The previously described non-contact transmission methods are superior to the contacting methods, because they contain a negligible amount of mechanical friction and hence a lack of abrasion or contact wear. The service life of such non-contact transmission systems is essentially longer than that of the contacting methods. This is particularly true in the case of high speeds in the relative motion of the moving parts. Nevertheless, these transmission methods have the inherent disadvantage of a frequency limit that is lower. As a function of the particular design, this limit may vary. What is characteristic, however, is the fact that a common-mode component with a frequency of 0 (zero) cannot be directly transmitted.
The digital signals occurring in practical industrial application, e.g. the signals used in advanced bus systems, vary between almost static signals with extremely low frequencies and signals with a maximum clock rate predetermined by the bus system. The lowest frequencies occurring are mostly below the lower limit frequency of the previously described non-contact transmission systems.
Hence a direct transmission of these signals is, as a rule, not possible. The known modulation or coding methods are a remedy in this respect. Both methods require high engineering expenditures. The coding methods which are well suited for digital signal transmission, such as the Manchester coding approach, require a wider bandwidth of the transmission channel merely on account of their coding. As a result engineering expenditures and costs of the transmission path are increased. Moreover, regeneration of the digital signal""s timing is required in the majority of coding applications. This timing is frequently unreconstructable from the signal. Only with a suitable data structure, is timing regeneration possible via PLL elements. Such circuits are mostly suitable for a previously determined data rate. In the event that the non-contact transmission path should be transparent in terms of data and protocol, only the expensive modulation methods can be employed.
The object of the present invention is to improve a device for transmitting signals between mobile elements consisting of a signal source and a signal sink connected by a transmission channel such that a reliable wide-band transmission is ensured. This is accomplished without a frame or ground connection being required between the moving parts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide devices that are suitable for transmitting high-frequency signals and/or digital signals. Moreover, according to the object of the invention, a transmission that is transparent in terms of protocol and data, with a data rate lower than the lower limit frequency of the transmission path for the transmission of digital signals should be possible with low engineering expenditures and without an increased bandwidth requirement.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the present invention device, in which a signal source and a signal sink are connected by a transmission channel such that the transmission path has a symmetrical structure and hence a precisely defined current path is available. The current paths for emission and return are obtained in approximately identical ways. Therefore, the signal flow must not be returned via another path which is poorly defined. Hence, poor frame or ground connections are irrelevant and a frame or ground connection may even be eliminated entirely. As a result, a separation of potentials of the parts that are movable relative to each other can be achieved at the same time. Moreover, due to the symmetrical transmission, an excellent in-phase rejection is achieved. This is particularly expedient, and is specifically true in those cases which involve poor ground connections between the moving parts such that substantial differences in voltage may be present between these elements.
In one embodiment of the invention, optional matching circuits are provided for a conversion of non-symmetrical into symmetrical signals and vice versa. Such matching circuits are necessary when the signal source, or even the signal sink operate, on non-symmetrical signals.
In another embodiment of the invention, the coupler means consist of two oppositely facing pairs of conductive surfaces. The conductor surfaces should be designed such that they are matched with the path of travel and the widest possible overlapping of the conductive surfaces will always be present on the moving parts. The individual conductor surfaces of each pair should be symmetrical as far as this is possible, in order to ensure the symmetry of the arrangement as a whole.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the matching circuits are implemented via passive components. For instance, several circuits are known for impedance matching and symmetry via lines and also via transformers are known. Here too, designs using other passive components are possible.
Another embodiment of the arrangement utilizes active components in the matching circuits. The functions of these matching circuits can be implemented by the use of semiconductors and integrated amplifiers without any additional problems. Moreover, the first matching circuit can be implemented via an amplifier having an inverting and a non-inverting output. Two separate amplifiers are, of course, equally suited for application. The second matching circuit can hence be implemented likewise via a differential amplifier.
In a yet a further embodiment of the present invention, transmission of digital information, a logic gate with an inverting and a non-inverting output are used in the first matching circuit. As before, two separate logic gates may equally be employed. The second matching circuit may be implemented by means of a logic circuit having a differential input.
In still another embodiment according to the invention, the broad-band signal transmission characteristics of a line terminated so that it is free from reflections is utilized. Such a line may be structured, in correspondence with the prior art, as a coaxial line, a strip line or as a symmetrical two-wire circuit. Actually, other types of lines are also suitable for guiding electromagnetic waves. The electromagnetic waves have a constant defined wave resistance over their entire length and are terminated on at least one end with a resistor that corresponds to the wave resistance such that they are free of from reflections. The essential aspect, however, is the transmission of TEM waves on electrical lines.
As a rule, such lines are terminated on both ends by the wave resistor. However, a signal source with a non-matched internal resistance may equally be connected to a line which, on its part, is terminated with a resistor that corresponds to the wave resistance such that it is free of reflections. Reflections cannot occur on the termination which is free of reflections. With a circular arrangement of such a line, in correspondence with the path of the rotating movement, the information may be obtained along the line.
In the embodiments reference is made to the term xe2x80x9clinexe2x80x9d. In fact, this term relates to all lines and also several lines. The term xe2x80x9crotatingxe2x80x9d movement refers to a rotating motion over any angular range whatsoever, and hence even applies to limited angular ranges up to continuous rotating movements.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the signals are xe2x80x9ccoupled outxe2x80x9d of this line via a high-impedance output circuit. This high-impedance circuit therefore does not give rise to reflections at the output-coupling site. Such an output circuit may utilize a transformer, or even an amplifier with a high-impedance input or an impedance transformer.
In another embodiment of the invention, the signal is xe2x80x9ccoupled outxe2x80x9d via a field probe. This probe may be both an E-field probe or an H-field probe. Moreover, the probe can even be a combination of both types and can be a second coupled line. What is essential in the design of the field probe is the fact that it will not influence the field of the line in a way which will create reflections on the line. An attenuation of the signal on the line by the probe is permissible, because any further reflections do not occur in this case.
In another embodiment of the present invention, signals may even be coupled into contact with the line. To this end, it is necessary to terminate the line on both ends in a form that is free of reflections, because waves propagate from the rotatable input site along both directions of the line.
In a further design signals are coupled into the line via a coupler element which achieves the coupling of the E-fields and/or the H-fields. In the simplest form this coupling element may be another line arranged in parallel with the first line.
In accordance with the object of the invention, the device is configured specifically for the transmission of digital signals, such that the transmitter is provided with a signal processing circuit which increases the slope of the signal flanks of the digital signal supplied by the data source. This permits the reciprocal values of the rise time and the drop time to be higher than the lower limit frequency of the transmission path. Furthermore, a logic evaluation circuit is provided in the receiver which reconstructs the original signals from the pulses supplied by the transmission path by differentiation of the signals emitted by the transmitter.